Folle SaintValentin
by Miss Sandrine Behr Vartan
Summary: Voici le résultat de ce qui arrive lorsque l'on désire absolument être amoureuse le jour de la Saint-Valentin, surtt par la magie... Marrant, romantique, surprenant, voici les mots clefs de cette fanfic. A LIRE. R&R et je mets la suite.


**Folle Saint-Valentin**

C'est ma première fic sur BtVS et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu la saison 7, il y a pas mal de révélations, de spoilers jusqu'au milieu de cette saison dans mon histoire. R&R et je mets le chapitre suivant.

Situation dans le temps et récapitulatif :

Cela se passe au milieu de la septième saison de BtVS. Spike est donc de retour à Sunnydale mais avec une âme. Il est bien entendu toujours amoureux de Buffy. Buffy n'est pas totalement indifférente à Spike, mais ça reste à être vérifié. Dawn est bien entendu rentrée au nouveau lycée de Sunnydale qui a été reconstruis au même endroit que l'ancien qui avait été dévasté par le maire (transformé en serpent géant, voir fin de saison3). Ce lycée se trouve donc bien entendu encore une fois au-dessus de la bouche de l'enfer. Buffy y est conseillère pour les élèves. Spike n'a plus de vision de lui (de la Force en réalité) et vit dans la cave de Buffy pour plus de sécurité au cas où la Force lui jouerait encore des tours. Anya n'est plus démon vengeur puisqu'elle avait demandé qu'on efface le massacre qu'elle avait commis dans la confrérie à l'université. Elle et Alex se reparlent. Willow est revenue habiter chez Buffy et Dawn. Elle maîtrise un peu mieux ses pouvoirs grâce au groupe de sorcières d'Angleterre. Elle sort avec Kennedy, une des potentielles. Giles est toujours à Sunnydale et essaye d'aider du mieux qu'il peut à initier les potentielles. Le principal Wood s'est révélé être le fils d'une ancienne tueuse et il sait qui est réellement Buffy, l'élue, la tueuse actuelle. Ils savent tout deux qui est l'autre. Quant à Angel, il n'est bien sûr plus à Sunnydale. Il est à Los Angeles depuis un peu plus de 3ans.

**Chapitre 1**

C'est le 14 février et il est 7h du matin. A la maison Summers, les réveils sonnent. Dawn qui n'aime pas être réveillée et surtout pas pour aller à l'école, jette son réveil par terre avec sa main.

« Aï, crie une des potentielles qui dort à côté de son lit, ça va pas ou quoi ? »

« Si si excuse-moi mais tu sais le matin j'aime pas trop surtout quand je dois aller à l'école… »

« Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'y vais enfin que j'y allais »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Bon excuse-moi. » lui répond Dawn.

Les deux jeunes filles se lèvent donc et vont jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'apprêter.

Dans la chambre de Willow…

« Salut ma chérie »

« Bonjour Kennedy… » lui répond Willow en l'embrassant.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demande Kennedy.

« Oui à merveilles et toi ? »

« Je ne peux que passer de bonnes nuit avec toi » lui répond Kennedy. « Bonne Saint-Valentin ma chérie ».

« Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi. Je t'aime tu sais » lui dis Willow.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ».

Et elles se font un gros calin…

Dans la chambre de Buffy… personne. Buffy est déjà dans la cuisine en préparant le petit déjeuner pour sa sœur Dawn et en même temps pour toute la résidence Summers. Elle s'est levée plus tôt pour pouvoir avoir de l'eau chaude dans la salle de bains et surtout avoir accès à la salle de bains en fait. Vivre avec plusieurs jeunes filles dans une seule maison avec une seule salle de bains n'est pas facile tous les jours. Surtout que lorsque ce n'est pas la salle de bains qui est envahie, c'est la cuisine. Là c'est encore pire. C'est le désordre complet après leur passage. « Pour une fois peut-être que je n'aurais pas besoin de passer une heure à remettre tout à sa place après le petit dej. » se dit Buffy. Spike lui est à la cave. Il s'est attaché solidement avec des chaînes pour être sûr de ne blesser personne si jamais la Force lui jouait encore des tours avec son imagination. Dawn et la potentielle, descendent et prennent le petit déjeuner que Buffy leur à préparer. On toque à la porte, c'est une des potentielles qui va ouvrir :

« Salut Alex ».

« Salut, mmh ça sent drôlement bon aujourd'hui »

« Oui c'est Buffy, elle a préparé le petit dej pour tout le monde. »

« C'est étonnant ça ». Alex arrive dans la cuisine « Hey là Buffy ça va ? Dis donc c'est pas tous les jours que tu fais de supers petits dejs pour tout le monde ! »

« Non je sais mais je me suis levée assez tôt et j'ai décidé de le préparer. Tu veux des pancake ? »

« Avec grand plaisir Buffy ».

Quelques minutes plus tard….

« Bon Dawn tu viens, si tu veux pas être en retard dépêche-toi un peu » cri Buffy prête à sortir de la maison.

« Oui oui c'est bon j'arrive. Bon à tout à l'heure tout le monde, ne faites pas trop de dégâts » dit Dawn aux potentielles. En effet celles-ci étaient encore entrain de s'amuser à essayer de manier les armes de Buffy, mais une des potentielles prends l'arbalète…

« Whaw t'es folle, t'as failli me tuer, s'écrie Kennedy qui venait de descendre avec Willow, demande d'abord à d'autres personnes comme Buffy comment cette arme fonctionne ! ».

« Excuse-moi Kennedy » répond la potentielle.

Kennedy à Willow… « A tout à l'heure alors ma chérie » et elle l'embrasse. « A tout à l'heure Kennedy » répond Willow.

Dawn et Buffy arrivent à l'école et se séparent, Dawn pour aller dans sa classe et Buffy pour aller à son bureau de conseillère. Arrivée là, Buffy rencontre le principal Wood. « Bonjour principal, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh à part quelques coups de la bataille d'hier bien et vous-même ? » lui demande-t-il. « Oh pareil mais je n'ai jamais beaucoup de bleus apparents… ».

« C'est une chance » lui répond le principal le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la maison des Summers, les potentielles parlent entre elles et chipotent à des trucs de magie de Willow pendant que Kennedy dort sur le canapé dans le salon.

« Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? » demande une des potentilles.

« Oui bien sûr nous sommes le 14 février jour de la Saint-Valentin. Quel est le rapport ? »

« Et bien c'est le jour des amoureux et qui d'entres-nous en a un ? En tout cas pas moi »

« Moi non plus ! » répondent les autres potentielles.

« Peut-être que l'on pourrait arranger ça avec un peu de magie ».

« T'es folle ou quoi si Willow nous surprend ou même Buffy on aura droit à une belle angueulade… » s'écrie une des potentielles.

« Elles n'en sauront rien. Regardez dans ce livre… Pour amener à vous les êtres que vous l'amour… »

« Voilà, c'est le sort qu'il nous faut, il est mis que le sort ne sera plus efficace le lendemain. Il nous faut juste toutes ces herbes… »

« Je pense que Willow en a dans son armoire… Oui voilà, tout est étiqueté et il y a tous les ingrédients. Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ? »

« Arrête un peu c'est une charme d'amour ce n'est pas grave et en plus il est mis que le sort se dissipe le lendemain » répond la potentielle qui a eu cette idée. « Allez vous êtes prête ? J'y vais »

« J'invoque les puissances supérieures afin que l'amour viennent à nous pour ce jour supérieur et qu'amour soit à nous ! » voilà les paroles que la potentielle venait de prononcer tout en dispersant les ingrédients décrits dans le livre sur le sol. Juste à la fin de ces phrases Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Alex et Anya entrent dans la maison. Les filles entendent le bruit de la porte et se dépêchent donc de tout cacher. « Ca n'a pas marcher à mon avis, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas vraiment sorcière » dit la potentielle. Toutes s'empressent alors de se mettre à l'aise et de faire semblant d'être occupée à quelque chose. Buffy qui a demandé à Spike de monter pour l'aider à préparer les potentielles pour l'entraînement, monte accompagnée donc de Spike, Willow et Kennedy (car Willow est allée la réveillée), Dawn, Alex et Anya. Ils entrent tous dans la chambre de Willow où sont toutes les potentielles et à ce moment une grosse lumière apparaît…


End file.
